Odds and Ends
by Isebas
Summary: Some different plot ideas for Harry Potter stories. Some may be linked to others in different chapters, so watch out! Some of these may be made into full stories later. Contains a little bit for everyone. Adult situations, violence and gore is possible.
1. Heir of Azkaban Chp 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is not going to be your average cliché Harry inherited the Lord Azkaban title. He won't be living in Azkaban prison, on the island, nor have a huge amount of followers on Azkaban. Also he will have no control over the dementors or be a dementor animagus.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Wizard**

Harry cursed as he ran from a couple of older kids that liked to pick on the small ones around Privet Drive. Stupid muggles, how he despised most of them. They were weak and ignored everything that didn't think belonged in their lives. You could do amazing magic in front of them and most of time they find some way to excuse it away as something else; which wasn't always a bad thing for the magical community as a whole.

The local teens really liked to pick on Harry since they thought that he was weird. He didn't really have any friends nor had he ever tried to make any. He kept mostly to himself and was seen reading most of time. He didn't read many books about any one subject but a wide variety. He also spent a lot of his time working on his wandless magic skills since he knew that they would be essential later in life.

Wandless magic was a skill few could do since it had to be taught as a child to be really effective. Adults could learn it but it took years and years of study but seemed to come almost naturally to children if they tried. Power also played a large part in the amount of wandless magic you could do. Harry was at the top of his class with almost straight A's and spoke several languages. He was able to speak muggle Spanish, German, French, Russian, Japanese, Albanian, Romanian and Italian. The magical languages he could speak was Parseltongue, Gobbledygook and some elvish and troll.

If anyone knew about this they would make both amazed and wonder how he learned it at such a young age(plus having no interaction with any magic that others knew of). The truth was the failed killing curse from that fateful night in 1981 not only forged a connection between Harry and Voldemort but transferred Voldemort's memories to Harry as well. The memories had heavily influenced the person Harry was. It had both harmed and helped Harry, in that he learned to utilize his magic early but he also saw things that no child should ever have to see.

It used to give him terrible nightmares before he had learned better Occlumency. He had built his shields on top of the natural ones that all witches and wizards have. He was by no means a master at it yet, someone of Voldemort and Dumbledore's power would be able to enter his shields after only a few minutes of aggressive leglimency. Learning Occlumency also helped him focus his magic while Leglimency, combined with wandless compulsion charms helped him control his relatives to a degree.

The effects of multiple rituals Tom Riddle had done in his life had transferred over to Harry. He had almost inhuman reflexes, hardened skin, greater physical strength than should have been possible and he was more resistant to magic. Most low level spells such as a stunning charm would be ineffective against him. Tom had also done rituals to lengthen his natural life span but Harry didn't know if they would have the same effect on him or not.

He used them to plant suggestions in his Aunt and Uncle's minds until he was allowed a decent amount of food, good clothes and the smallest bedroom upstairs. He had carefully adjusted their attitudes of him over time lest they get suspicious; not that they were particularly strong willed or intelligent anyway but better safe than sorry. His relatives mostly ignored him except to ask him to do a few chores which was fine by him. He used the work and some of own free time to keep his body in shape.

Harry had even gotten his relatives to allow him to train in muggle self defense classes and with blades. It would take him years to get up to a master level but he really enjoyed doing them both. He didn't have any swords of his own, and couldn't get his relatives to buy him any; so he had to transfigure some tree branches into wooden practice swords.

Running into an alleyway he twirled and apparated into his bedroom. Thankfully he renewed his silencing charms on it every morning and night so it went unnoticed even by the wards placed around the home since he was keyed into them. He really didn't like apparating but wasn't able to "ghost" like Voldemort had. It looked like a cool skill to have even if it did remind him of a vampire from the muggle movies. Plus there weren't a lot of wards that could stop it. Walking downstairs his Aunt sitting in the lounge trying to knit something.

"There's roast and potatoes for dinner. Make a plate and take it up to your room." Petunia said, not even looking up from her knitting.

Harry didn't even bother acknowledging her but just walked into the kitchen. His uncle and cousin were sitting at the table pigging out. Quickly grabbing a plate lest they eat all the food, he filled it before grabbing a can of soda and walking upstairs.

* * *

He woke the next morning to the sun shining through the window and onto his face. Getting up he slipped on his running clothes before taking off outside. Today was his birthday but he wasn't expecting a party from the Dursley's; not that he wanted one. He usually received a small allowance of money and a Happy Birthday but that was about it.

On his way back inside he found a pile of letters on the floor. Quickly looking through them he found his Hogwart's acceptance letter. Stuffing it inside his shorts before anyone could see it he laid the rest of the mail on a small table in the hallway. Walking into his bedroom he put his letter away in his desk before taking a quick shower.

When he arrived back into his room he immediately opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st and we expect to hear from you within two weeks of your receiving this letter. A representative is available to take you to gather your supplies if your aunt is unable to._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Opening the envelope farther he found a smaller envelope. Curiously enough he felt a weak muggle repelling charm on it. Opening it a golden key fell out along with a short note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_This is the key to your trust vault in Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley set up by your late parents. Since you live with muggles(non-magical) you can use this envelope to hide the key from them if you need to._

Opening his window he whistled a watched as one of the school's barn owls flew in, landing on his desk. He sealed a letter of acceptance inside an envelope before handing it to the bird. He asked for a representative to come since he didn't want to show the advanced things that he could do or that he knew about the wizarding world at all when he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said in my proflie these are different plot ideas for Harry Potter stories. Some may be linked to others in different chapters, so watch out! I don't know if any of these will be made into full stories later but who knows. If another author likes the plot of any of them I might let them borrow my ideas with permission :). A lot of different themes will be present in the different stories so there should be a something to everyone's liking. I am working on rewriting chapter 5 of _Tri-Wizard Again _which I lost a second time for some reason. Damn computer! So hopefully I will be able to get that out to people soon as well. **For anyone that wants to complain about me not working on my other stories:** These are just fillers I am writing when I get bored or get writers block for my other work.

Later,

Isebas


	2. A Whole New Rule Chp1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It belongs to Miss Rowlings and Warner Bros.

Summary: This story is about what happens when Harry Potter is abandoned by his parents to his muggle relatives because it is thought that he is squib. He doesn't grow up with his muggle relatives however, but is rescued and grows up in the mythical land of Camelot; becoming the king he is supposed to be.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Other languages"**_

* * *

"I have great news, Lord Voldemort has been vanquished. He attacked the Potters' this night and tried to kill their son but didn't succeed. His killing curse bounced back onto himself, destroying him. I hereby declare Godric "Ric" Potter the boy-who-lived." Dumbledore announced before a now screaming and applauding crowd.

He held up the red-haired, brown eyed boy so that everyone can see their savior, causing the crowd to go even wilder. Sitting in a baby carrier beside his parents and being ignored by the crowd, is a black-haired baby with green eyes named Harry Potter, he was the twin of Godric Potter.

~_Later that evening~_

Albus Dumbledore, The Potter's, Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick stood by as Madam Pomphrey gave the twins a last check up. Suddenly she gave a gasp while scanning Harry startling everybody.

"What's the matter Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems that young Harry has somehow lost his magic. He's now a squib." Pomphrey replied.

James' face almost immediately showed disbelief, sorrow, and then horror.

_'My god what will people think if the twin of the boy-who-lives's twin is a squib. Dammit, dammit, why did this have to happen to my family.' _James thought his fists clenched. His family would become a laughing stock if this got out.

"We can't keep him, he'll need to be put up for adoption. We can't have it getting out that our son's twin is a squib. It will bring our name down. Besides Harry would get jealous of Godric's ability to do magic and not getting trained himself. It'll be better this way." James said causing Lily to look at him in disbelief.

"What? I can't believe you James! How can you are going to just going to throw your son away like that?" Lily screamed.

"It's for the best Lils, for all of us." James replied before taking out his wand, "I James Godric Potter, hereby disown Harry James Potter from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

A bright flash went through the room before sinking into Harry and James. McGonagall and Lily were looking at him in disbelief. Dumbledore made sure that his twinkle was dimmed but inside he was almost jumping for joy.

_'This is good, it almost fits into my plans perfectly. I was wondering how I would get the boy away from his brother so I can guide the boy-who-lived. Let them think he's a squib.'_He thought to himself.

"James!" Lily yelled.

"Now, now Lily. James only did what he thought was best for your family and Harry." Dumbledore said trying to soothe Lily.

"No! I won't allow you to take my son from me." Lily said.

"Lily see reason! What will people think of Harry? Of us? It will be a disaster if we keep Harry. We'll be the laughing stock of the wizarding world." James said. "Besides we're not taking your son away, Godric is right here."

Lily had then broken down crying and was hugging a confused Harry. He had felt something taken away from inside him but something even bigger had slid into it's place. He didn't know why his mother was sad either but wished that he could do something to make her feel better. Suddenly Lily felt soothing emotions entering her mind.

_'Don't cry mummy.'_ A small boy's voice said in her mind.

_'Harry?' _She asked mentally.

_'Yes mummy.__' _Harry replied.

"James, Albus Harry isn't-" Was as far as Lily got before Dumbledore stunned her and levitated her into a nearby bed. Dumbledore walked over and calmly picked Harry up. He sighed in his head when he saw the indecision on James' face.

"It's for the best m'boy." He said, giving James' shoulder a squeeze as he walked past. "For the greater good. Minerva will you accompany me?"

"Of course Albus." McGonnagal replied. She wanted to see where he was taking Harry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and man with too many names, set the small wrapped bundle on the doorstep of his muggle relatives. He took a step back and wiped a tear from his eyes. _'I can't believe what James and I did' _Albus thought in a moment of his conscience coming to the surface through his Occlumency barriers before scolding himself, '_It's for the greater good, the boy will need to be out of the way for his brother. He can't share his brother's glory. I am just glad that I put those power binders on the boy.'_ He smiled briefly before taking a step back. He patted Hagrid on the shoulder and gave Professor McGonagall a nod.

"I'll see you two back at the school, good evening." Albus said.

"Good evenin' Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid replied. He walked down the path after taking one last look at Harry and activated the portkey set for his hut.

Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman and she admitted even to herself she was stubborn. She didn't like leaving Harry to live with his muggle relatives or the fact that James disowned his own son. She had sat on the wall and watched the muggles for a few days and they were the worse sort of people she had ever seen. How they would ever be able to look after her godchild she wouldn't know.

Lily and James had named her Harry's godmother since they trusted her so much. She bent down and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. _'I hope to god you know what you're doing Albus, the Gods help you if my godson is hurt.'_ She thought to herself.

She reached inside of her robes and pulled out a necklace her deceased husband had given her. It was a long silver chain with a gold pendant in the shape of a tear drop filled with phoenix tears. She placed a kiss on it before attaching it around Harry neck. She murmured a spell that made so only he could take it off and he would be able to feel the love she had for him.

"Mo sheacht beannacht ort._" _She whispered.

She gave a wet sniffle before squaring her shoulder's and walking down the street and disappearing with a '_pop_'.

* * *

A couple watched the whole scene play out from across the street. They had been sent to retrieve the heir to the Pendragon thrown by their seers. The female shook her head causing the long brown hair that had been covering her ears to fall back slightly, leaving her pointed ears in plain sight.

"_**How anyone could think to leave the prince with these muggles. I am beginning to think that Albus Dumbledore has finally lost it." **_The woman said in elvish.

"_**I know my love. Many of the decisions he has made don't make since to us immortals, but we have lived so long and seen many things, he is only mortal.**__**Still**_**...**_**how anyone could leave a child here the gods only know."**_ The male beside her said, whispering the last angrily. Elves are usually calm and friendly people but children are precious to them because so few are born to the immortal elves. _**"Come we must go before the muggles wake." **_He said motioning for her to follow him.

They walked up to the step and the elven woman bent over and picked up the bundle. They then walked down the street until they found an empty alleyway. The male raised his hand and started chanting. A blue portal appeared in front of them which seemed normal to them since they just walked calmly through.

_~8 years later~_

Ten year old Hadrian(Harry) Evans, formerly Potter, heir to the Pendragon throne and Prince of the Magical Crown, was just waking up in his room. His room was richly but tastefully furnished. The bed was a large king sized four poster bed. The hangings were emerald green with silver dragons embroidered in them.

The frame was made of solid wood polished enough that you could see your own reflection in it. Climbing out of bed Harry yawned and stretched before walking into the bathroom and tapping the shower-head with his wand. Water poured out on him in the perfect temperature causing him to let out a sigh of pleasure. He washed quickly before stepping out and drying himself off. Walking into his room a couple of his personal servants dressed him he looked himself over in the mirror.

He had shoulder length black hair with red streaks mixed in. His green eyes almost glowed with power even though he was still a child . His skin was nicely tanned from running outside all the time with his elven friends and working with his instructors. He wore a pair of dark brown leather trousers and a white silk shirt with gold embroidery. On top of that was an expensive acromantula silk robe, black in color with the Pendragon family crest.

Harry loved living in the kingdom of Avalon and his family castle Camelot, and had recently returned from a trip visiting the people of his nation. The whole of Avalon was twice as large as Britain and had several island around it as well. When King Arthur and Merlin died it had been put into a sub-space pocket dimension. It was no longer accessible by outsiders and the people living there had to take special portals to leave and return.

Harry had visited almost every area of his country since he was five. There was just about every kind of magical creature living in Avalon. There they lived freely together and free of the persecution of the outside world.

* * *

Harry was escorted to the entrance hall outside of his private wing where he was supposed to meet his trainers. Walking behind and in front of him were two guards. Being the prince of the magical thrown sure was a hassle and stressful at times but he was still thankful for what he had. Standing in front of him was a large group of people ranging in age. An old man with a staff walked up to him. He had brown eyes and a long beard silver beard still streaked with bits of brown, while his head was topped by a wizards hat. He was the many great-grandson of Merlin Ambrosia.

"Your majesty we are ready to adjust the wards. I will guide you since they can only be changed with your permission." The old man said.

"Very well Geoffry." Harry replied.

Geoffry raised his staff while placing his left hand on Harry's forehead. The rest of the mages touched Geoffry and they all began chanting in Latin. Long strings of spells spilled forth from their mouths. They were adjusting the wards on the castle so that time would run twice as long than the outside. They planned for Harry to train for ten years inside the wards, so only five years would pass outside. There was a bright light surrounding Harry before it changed to a dome shape and sped outwards to cover his entire estate.

Harry's shoulders slouch a little and he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Are you alright milord?" A servant asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. That just took a little more out of me than I am used to." Harry replied with a smile.

"Right milord, you are going to have a busy schedule for the next ten years but once we're through with you I'm sure that you'll be amongst the strongest wizards to ever live and an even greater king." Geoffry said.

Harry smiled, yes the next ten years would definitely be interesting.

* * *

_The Now._

A/N: I know that this idea has been done before. It is kind of hard not to use the same idea as someone else when there's so many fanfics floating around out there. I am going to try and make the plot for my story unique, so please don't flame me for stealing "your" ideas. Also I know that Harry being thought a squib is probably pretty cliché but there it is. Also I don't think James Potter's opinions on things could have changed all that much since he was younger. I mean he _was_ an arrogant asshole when he was in school and a bully.

**EDIT: As the reader **_**Xadro **_**pointed out in their review Lily's original actions weren't explained well. I thought about it and decided to change how she reacted since she will be important later in the story and I don't want Harry to hate her.**


	3. Death Is Only the Beginning Chp1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. This story is intended for entertainment only and not for profit.

Sixteen year old Harry Potter is killed on his birthday by Lord Voldemort. He is brought before the Council of Death and given a choice: He can go back to earth as a Reaper, avenging himself and others while taking care of the Death Eaters and Voldemort; or he can pass on to the afterlife and leave it to those still alive and enjoy being with his loved ones. The only problem is not all of his loved ones are dead.; the woman he loves, Nymphadora Tonks, is still alive. Harry lets his desire to see her again and his saving people thing decide that he will train as a Reaper. The world is about to learn that death is not the end; Voldemort is going to learn that Death is out for him and he's no longer holding back. An Aventure/Fantasy/Romance.

-Main pairing is Harry/Tonks

**Death Is Only the Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Death...**

* * *

_Shit_ Harry thought as he dodged another spell sent at him by some Death Eaters._ This is getting pretty tiring. Where the hell is the order?It's been like half an hour already._ Harry thought as he raised his wand and shouted "Stupefy!!" nailing one of the Death Eater's in the back.

He was about to curse another when he saw the Death Eater's becoming distracted. He turned to see what the Death Eaters were looking at and noticed the Order running towards them. All of a sudden Harry bent over and screamed in agony as his head felt like it was being torn in two. He knew what this meant...Voldemort had arrived.

He barely got turned around before Voldemort had his wand trained on him.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort said.

Harry's wand was ripped out of his hand before he could dodge it and he was thrown to the ground. Voldemort raised his wand again and looked at Harry with a hint of triumph and hate.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." He said simply before raising his wand and enchanting, "Avada Kedavra."

The spell sped towards him faster than he thought possible and impacted his chest. All he could feel was a great searing pain and hear his own agonized scream as his soul was ripped from his body. His wasn't the only scream he had heard.

The last image he saw was of various faces of the order reflecting the horror he felt. The next thing he knew was that he was plunged in a suffocating, never ending darkness and that he felt as if he was falling. He didn't know how long he was falling for, it could have been hours or days but he finally felt himself slowing. Finally he noticed a speck of light, the speck of light soon grew until it consumed his entire vision.

All of a sudden it felt as a portkey had been activated and he was yanked in another direction. He landed in front of a high counter sitting behind it were at least a hundred people, their faces all shadowed.

"Harry James Potter you have been brought here before us, The Council of Powers, because you were killed before your time. It was your fate to destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort; but he has seemed to find a way around fate. We are going to give you a choice, we can give you the power to destroy him and help those that you care about. You will be given the duty to collect his and the souls of everyone that carries his mark. You will become a Reaper and be immortal from this day forth. But you will be neither alive nor dead. You will trained in all types of fighting and magic. When you go back you will be superior in magic and everything fighting than any mortal in the other plane. Or we can let you carry on to the afterlife and you won't have to worry about the mortal realm again and be reunited with your dead loved ones. The choice is yours to make." They said.

Harry thought long and furiously about his decision. If he went into the afterlife he would be able to see his mum, dad, Sirius, and his other relatives. This decision didn't really sit easily in his mind because there was a lot of people in the mortal plane that he cared about and he still wanted to help them. His friends faces all ran through his mental eye and those of the victims of Voldemort's evil. The last face to flash through his "eye" however was Tonks'. After thinking about it for a few hours he finally came to a decision.

* * *

The order could only watch in horror as Harry Potter, the Chosen One, their friend and in some cases considered family member was hit with the killing curse. They all heard his agonized scream as his soul was cast from his body by the curse and watched as his body turned to ash and disappeared. They all heard Vodelmort's triumphant laughter as he killed his fated enemy. The order started sending every curse they could think of at the Death Eaters but they all disappeared only leaving Voldemort standing before them.

"Look you old fool I overcame your precious blood wards and have killed your little golden boy. The supposed "Chosen One", chosen to die at my feet as he did. Your hope for winning is crushed old man." He said before he too disappeared.

It was a grief-stricken and downhearted Order that reconvened in Number 12 Grimauld Place. Molly Weasley was just starting to prepare dinner she thought the poor boy she had come to love as another son would need. She greeted everyone with a smile on her face but it was immediately replaced with a look of deep concern as she saw the tears in some of their eyes and the pensive look on some of the other faces.

"What's happened Albus? Where's Harry?" She asked already fearing that something had happened to the boy.

"Molly if you could call the children down I think they should be here to hear the news." Dumbeldore said.

She just nodded and walked upstairs, returning five minutes later with some confused teenagers following in her wake. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked around confusedly as the sat down, they hadn't been let into any Order meetings before.

"I am deeply sorry to have to report that our mission to retrieve Mr. Potter tonight was unsuccessful. Mr. Potter was killed tonight by a killing curse sent by Lord Voldemort himself." Dumbeldore said as he watched the teen's face change to that of loss and deep sorrow.

Molly, Hermione, and Ginny immediately burst into tears and the twins and Ron had silent tears running down their faces after they heard the fate of their friend. Hermione couldn't believe that her first friend, who saved her from a full grown mountain troll at eleven was dead. Ron had similar thoughts in his mind except they were replaced with sorrow at the loss of his "brother" and shame at the jealousy he had always felt when it came to Harry. The twins sat silently in their chairs as they thought of the energetic and funny youth who had always been too heavily burdened but had still helped them realize their dream of opening their own joke shop.

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boy she had taken into her home before his second year and the one she had "adopted" was dead. She wept into her husbands chest as he to had tears falling from his eyes.

Later that night the Order left to their homes to try and get some much needed rest.

* * *

Nymphadora Ann Tonks wept into her pillow as she thought of the young man she had had a crush on. She had watched as he was murdered and felt the hope of a future leave her and her heart was filled with despair. She hadn't even told him how she felt because she had thought that she was too old for him and that he wouldn't accept her.

A part of her was afraid of being used again and asked to change into what ever woman Harry would want. It was the reason that she had dated very little in her life and none of her relationships lasted long enough for her to sleep with anyone. She finally fell asleep tears still leaking from her eyes and her body shaking with sobs.

* * *

A/N: I am still working on Chapter 5 of Tri-Wizard Again but have also already uploaded a heavily edited chapter 1 and edited a little bit of chapter 2. I plan on adding a couple of other things in the others as well while working on five. I am also re-editing parts of Chapter 2 of Kryptonian wizard since I noticed a couple of things I wanted to change.


	4. Death Is Only the Beginning Chp 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is intended for entertainment only.

**Death Is Only the Beginning**

**Chapter 2 Will Reading and Decision**

* * *

It had been a week when various members of the Order woke to the tapping of an owl at their window's. Each owl carried with it the official seal of Gringott's. Everyone's letter said the same thing.

_**Dear(Whoever it was),**_

_**You are hereby officially invited to the reading of the Final Will and Testament of Harry James Potter. The reading will be held on July 19**__**th**__** at 10:45a.m. at Gringott's, Diagon Alley Branch. The reading shall be read in conference room 43. If you are unable to attend please send a letter so we can someone to represent you in your stead.**_

_**We here at Gringott's offer our condolences for your loss.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Graggnok**_

_**Potter Family Account Manager**_

* * *

The morning of July 19th was sunny and warm as various people gathered for the reading of the will of Harry James Potter. In attendance were all of the Weasley's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Neville, a very surprised goblin, and surprisingly enough Snape, who was sitting in the back with a scowl on his face.

A regal looking goblin walked in and sat a pensive like device on the table before sitting down in a chair at the end of the table. He opened a folder, arranged some papers within it then looked up at the group.

"I am Graggnok, the manager for the Potter family. I know that I don't need to tell you why you are here but it demanded for it to be official. You are all here today to hear the reading of the will of Harry James Potter, born on July 31st 1980. I have a series of personal letters I will hand out after the reading." He said then reached into his vest and took a box out of his pocket. He waved his hand over it and the lid popped open. From within he took out a vial of liquid that glowed silver and gold. He poured the liquid into the pensive and tapped the bowl with his finger. A miniature Harry Potter stood rose out of the liquid.

"_**I Harold James Potter, heir of the House Potter, hereby declare this my last will and testament and myself of sound mind and body. I wasn't coerced into saying anything in this will. So mote it be. Now that all the official stuff is over with I guess we can get on with it. I am guessing that I didn't make it to graduate from Hogwart's. This deeply saddens me as I am sure it does you. I never knew much love or kindness before I was reintroduced into the wizarding world and even then I was ridiculed off and on. **_

_**You, the people in this room, are what have made it all bearable. Yes even Professor Snape, since he pushed me to better myself and not to let fame get to my head, not that it could have." **_Harry muttered the last of the sentence. _**" You have all been kind to me in some way. Some more than others. The Weasley's have been like a family to me. They always made me feel like I had a home with them and have shown me what family really means. Even though you may be poorer in money, there is no lack of love in your home. There was even enough for a little orphan boy like me. Even though the love you share with your family and others can't be measured in gold, I would like your money to at least reflect on some of the other things you have. I hereby leave the Weasley family 45,000 gallons. I also leave an individual vault for school supplies for Ron, Ginny, and the twins, if they decide to return. **_"Not likely!"The twins chanted together. _**If they do not the money within can go to their dream shop. I also leave my precious Firebolt gifted to me by my godfather to Ron. I hope you will use it well, brother."**_

"_**Hermione, you are like the sister I never had growing up. You were there to keep Ron and I in line and force us to do our homework. I daresay that we wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I never knew the day that Ron and I went to find the bossy bookworm that I would gain one of the greatest friends I would ever know. I didn't really think that I would help to subdue a fully grown **__**mountain troll when I told Ron that we had to find you. I guess it was my "saving-people-thing" but I am glad that I allowed it to rule my decision and I have never regretted it. I leave to you a sum of 15,000 gallons. Use the money well and remember not to disappear into your books again just because I'm not there. I love you."**_

"_**Moony I cannot describe the joy you have brought into my life in the brief time that I have known you. You gave me precious memories of my parents and your adventures in Hogwarts and taught me to do my "famous" Patronus. Your lesson allowed me to save not only my own but my godfather's life as well. I know that losing me so soon after losing Sirius will be hard on you. But you must carry on for there are others that will need you in the future. I am not asking you to not miss me for I know that I will miss you, just don't forget to live. I am leaving you a sum of 25,000 gallons, I want you to use some of this money to buy yourself some nice things."**_

"_**Professor Dumbledore, I am glad that I have gotten to know you since coming into the wizarding world. First and foremost I want to say that I am sorry for having destroyed part of your office. "**_Not to worry dear boy." Dumbledore replied with tears in his eyes. _**I have looked to you as a mentor since I have come to the wizarding world, even though at times you seem like a senile old coot. I know that you have no need for money so I am leaving you my 25 percent share in Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade. I also leave you a pair of warm woolly socks." **_The spectral Harry said with a wink. The Headmaster chuckled to himself as the others looked interested in what had passed between the two; but neither was forthcoming with the information.

"_**To Rubeus Hagrid I leave 15,000 gallons, and my 15 percent shares in The Magical Menagerie. I also leave a copy of my memories of the real person who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I hope that it can be used to clear your name and allow you to get a new wand. You were my first friend in the wizarding world and rescued me from my previous life, for that you have my eternal gratitude my friend. **_

_**To Neville Longbottom I leave 15,000 gallons. I know that you have the potential to be a great **__**wizard someday Neville. I know that you don't believe it but you should because I believed in you." **_Neville had a shocked look on his face.

"_**To Professor McGonagall I leave a sum of 10,000 gallons and a few rare Transfiguration tomes, some even written by Godric Gryffindor himself. I also leave you a photo album filled with various pranks I, my friends, and my dad and his friends have pulled through the years. I have always looked up to you and I can say that I was proud to know you. **_

_**To Griphook I leave a goblin made dagger that I purchased. I know that I am not really leaving it to you but returning it to the goblin nation since nobody outside of it can really own anything goblin made. They only merely borrow it. I also leave you 30,000 galleons and a gold pocket watch. I thank you for showing me that goblins could be trusted. **_

_**To Professor Snape, I bet you nobody was expecting for you to be here, least of all yourself. Well I had you invited so I could thank you for pushing me to be all that I could be. Not that I don't still think you are a greasy git. I am sorry for sticking my nose where it didn't belong but I am not sorry that I saw a side of my father I never truly knew existed. I was disgusted by what my father and his friends did to you and I know that it probably won't help any but I am sorry for what he did. No one deserved what he did to you. I leave to you 5,000 gallons, some rare potion ingredients and a couple of Potion and dueling tomes written by Salazar Slytherin himself. I have translated them from parseltongue into a couple of other books while keeping the originals the same."**_

"_**I leave 20 million gallons to be set up into a fund to help victims of the war. I leave 100,000 gallons to Hogwart's for the scholarship fund for students who's families can't afford the tuition. I leave 500,000 gallons to help in the war effort for the Order of you know what." **_He paused and a flicker of some kind of emotion flashed across his face as he came to the end; it was barely caught by those who had been trained to read their opponents.

"_**Lastly I leave 100,000 gallons to Nymphadora Tonks, sorry about the name. You are a very special person and taught me that even in dark times it was alright to laugh and joke around. You are one o **__**the most amazing and funny people I have ever met. Use this money well." **_Spectral Harry looked around at everybody and smiled.

"_**I guess this is the end. I would like everyone to remember me and the good times we had; not just the pain my death has caused you. I love most of you and even liked some of the rest of you. Goodbye until we meet again in the next great adventure." **_He said with a bow and final wave before the spectral Harry shrank back into the liquid. Said liquid was immediate replaced in the vial and secured in it's box.

"This concludes the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter. I will now hand you your personal letters." Graggnok said. He handed Molly and Arthur a letter; lastly Tonks and Dumbledore were given a letter.

Everyone left the conference room and went there own way.

* * *

Harry stood before the council once more.

"I have decided that I would take the mission you have set for me. There are many people suffering in the mortal plane that I care about and I would like to be able to help. I swear I will cleanse the mortal plane of the darkness of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Death Eaters. So mote it be." He said.

"So mote it be." The council intoned.

Harry disappeared in bright flash of light to appear in a room painted in crimson and red. The door opened and in walked people he never thought he would meet. His parents, grandparents, Sirius, and a second group of people led by an old man with a long flowing white beard and hair with compassionate twinkling gray eyes.

* * *


	5. Summer Adventure's Chp 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Following the events of the Department of Mysteries it's decided that Harry will spend the summer at Hermione's house. They both receive training from Order members. Will spending the summer bring the two of them closer together or further apart? Will be H/Hr and strong trio.

-Features powerful but super powered Harry and Hermione and a good Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire and thinking about Sirius. His godfather had been killed in the Department of Mysteries by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange, formerly Black. They had been dueling when Sirius started taunting her and forgot to pay attention for a moment, a moment that had cost him his life. He had been blasted back into the Veil of Death.

Harry, lost in his rage and sorrow, had taken off after LeStrange and used the cruciatus curse on her. It hadn't worked for that long but he could still feel the sweet intoxicating power that flowed through him when he used the dark magic. A part of him reveled in it but another was revolted by the taste of the dark magic. He had then tried to duel with Lord Voldemort but he didn't get very far before he was blasted backs.

He was saved by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He watched in awe as the two "Lords" dueled. It was truly magnificent and scary at the same time. Harry had in a moment of stupidity, thinking Voldemort had retreated, came out of hiding. Voldemort had immediately latched onto the connection between them and used it to possess Harry. Harry had never felt such pain before and was mentally wishing for death, almost begging for it so that the pain would end. It was infinitely more painful that the cruciatus curse he had endured the year before.

However Harry had fought on. He didn't really understand how he did it but he had began to think about all the people who depended on him and whom he still depended on and Voldemort's grip loosened. Harry had eventually been able to force Voldemort out of his head and injure him in the process. Voldemort hadn't been able to leave before being spotted by the ministry, however, he was able to grab Bellatrix and leave with her.

Harry and his friends had been immediately forced into the hospital wing after returning. A week later and Hermione was still in there. Ron had been taken to St. Mungo's because of his run-in with the brains in one of the spinning rooms, and required specialist treatment. He had immediately apologized to Luna, Neville and Ginny for dragging them there and getting them hurt. They had each outrightly refused his apologies by saying that they went of their own volitions.

He had also congratulated them on their good work there especially Neville who had stood by Harry till the end. He had even kept on fighting with a busted nose. Harry was driven out of his thoughts when Ginny sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry." She said, "Tell me you aren't just staring off into the fire again?"

"Hi Ginny and yes I was." Harry replied.

"Maybe you should go for a walk around the lake or go and visit the Hospital wing. It might help keep your mind off things." Ginny suggested.

"I guess I might go see Hermione." Harry said before getting up. "Later Ginny."

"Bye Harry." She said before getting up and going over to a group of her friends.

Harry silently walked towards the Hospital wing. He pushed open the doors and was greeted to the sight of Hermione sitting up studying her books while Madam Pomphrey was bustling around with some potions.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." She said as she passed him.

"Hello Madam Pomphrey." Harry replied.

Harry walked over and took a seat next to Hermione's bed. He sat there for about twenty seconds but Hermione didn't even notice he was there.

"Is it that good a read Hermione?" Harry asked as he put his feet on her bed causing her to jump and drop her book. Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught it before it could hit the floor. He didn't think Hermione would have appreciated that, nor would Madam Pince.

"Oh Harry you scared me, I didn't even notice you there." Hermione said before scowling and pushing his feet off her bed causing Harry to chuckle. "I'll kindly ask you to keep your feet off my bed Mr. Potter."

She lasted about ten seconds before laughing herself.

"Why are you here Harry?" She asked as he handed back her book.

"Do I need an excuse to visit one of my best friends?" Harry asked smiling.

_He has a nice smile _Hermione thought before scolding herself _He's your best friend and probably doesn't see you as anything but a friend._

"Of course not but still..." Hermione said.

"Fine I was bored sitting in the common room besides I haven't been down here today." He replied. "What _are _you reading?"

"Just a book on Animagi is really amazing magic and isn't really tracked by the ministry except the register. It's like being a Metamorphmagus, another type of wand-less magic." Hermione replied.

"It would be pretty cool to be an animagus. I wouldn't want to turn into a flobberworm or something though." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh Harry you wouldn't. They say a person's personality effects their animagus form. I bet if Professor Lockhart had been an animagus he would have been a peacock." Hermione said causing both of them to laugh. "How are you doing seriously Harry?"

"I-I want to say fine but you know me better than that Hermione. I just can't believe he's gone you know." Harry said his hands covering his face.

Hermione reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I know Harry, Sirius was a great guy. But I also know how it feels to lose someone, both of my grandparents died in a car accident when I was eight. My Gran really enjoyed the opera so Grandpa had taken her to a show and they were driving home when they were hit by a lorry truck."

Hermione reached out and gave Harry a hug as he sobbed, Harry quickly put his arms around her. Finally about ten minutes later Harry stopped crying. Harry leaned back and took in her tear stained hospital gown.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione said smiling at him before grabbing her wand and pointing it at her gown. _"Scourgify"_

The spell completely vanished the wet spot causing Harry to smile in relief. He was about to say something else when an came souring in and landed in front of him. Harry took the letter off it's leg and watched it fly back out the window. He looked down at the letter and saw his name on it. The funny thing was is that it was a muggle envelope causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up. He recognized his aunt's writing. What did she want and why did she send it with an owl when she hated everything to do with his world?

Harry quickly slit the top of envelope with his finger before pulling out the letter.

_Boy,_

_We have just received a letter from the head freak from your school. He told that the man who murdered your parents was back and that you still needed to stay with us. Well your uncle and I won't have it. You are no longer welcome in our home. Find one of your freak friends to stay with because we wash our hands of you like we should have years ago. _

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry was definitely shocked by the letter, he hated staying with at his Aunt and Uncle's house but Dumbledore had said that he needed to go back there each year to renew his mother's protection. He didn't think they would be stupid enough to throw away the person that protected them as well. He supposed that a small part of him was still like that little boy who wished that wished for but didn't understand why his family didn't accept him.

"What is it Harry?" She asked.

Harry simply handed her the letter.

"Oh Harry you need to go see the headmaster right away." Hermione said giving him back the letter.

"Right." Harry said before smiling at her, "I guess I'll see you later. Don't get too bored without me."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him before picking her book back up. Harry walked off to madam Pomphrey's office and knocked on the door. He heard her moving around inside before she opened the door.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"She asked.

"Er- Do you know the password to Professor Dumbeldore's office?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. It's Butterfingers I believe." She said.

"Thanks Madam Pomphrey." Harry said before walking out of the doors. He didn't meet anyone on the way to the Headmaster's office except for Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Hey what you doing Potty Wotty!" Peeves screamed before throwing a dung bomb at Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand before it reached him however and sent it back at him with a quick "_Wadiwasi!" _The dung bomb went straight through Peeves and hit Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Mr. Filch's cat causing her mewl loudly. He smirked but quickened his pace before Filch or one of the teacher's came upon the scene. He finally found his way in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Butterfingers." He said causing the gargoyle to jump aside and the stairs to incline with a grinding noise. Quickly climbing on the stairs he rid them to the top before knocking on the door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside the office.

Harry opened the door and walked into the office.

"One of these days I'm going to find out how you do that." Harry said with a smile.

"Just a simple permanent monitoring charm Harry. It allows me to see who is on the other side." Dumbledore said before looking over his glasses and asking, "Now what brings you to my office for the second time in just a week since our last discussion?"

"Well sir I just got this letter from my relatives and Hermione and I thought I should bring it to you right away sir." Harry said before handing him the letter.

Harry took the chance to look around the office. Some of the devices normally in the office were missing since Harry had his little temper tantrum. Being reminded of this made Harry wince a bit. The sorting hat was sitting on top of a book shelf and beside the case containing Gryffindor's sword. Fawkes was sitting on his perch staring at Harry.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said. Fawkes trilled back his own greeting. Harry walked over and petted his breast feathers causing him to let out a pleased trill making Harry smile.

"This is most troublesome Harry. We will go and speak with your relatives and try and get them to change their minds." Dumbledore said before getting up and walking over to his fireplace and throwing some floo powder in.

"Minerva McGonagall." He called. Thirty seconds later McGonagall's head was floating in the green flames.

"Yes? What is it Albus?" She asked.

"I just needed to inform you that young Harry and I are going to be leaving the school for a bit to speak with his relatives. We should be back in an hour or so." Dumbeldore replied.

"Very well Albus." She said.

"Goodbye Minerva." He said before cutting the connection.

"Come along Harry we'll be flooing to Arabella Figg's house. I believe the floo address in 'The Cat Nest'."Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I'll go first then you can come behind me when I signal that it's safe."

Throwing a bit of floo powder in the fire he called out his destination and disappeared in a swirl of flames. Harry stepped forward and grabbed a bit off floo powder off the mantelpiece. Forty seconds later Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"It's safe to come though now Harry." Dumbledore said. "Give me about ten seconds to get out of the way before you come through."

"The Cat Nest." He called before he too disappeared in a swirl of flames. He came stumbling out of the fireplace at Mrs. Figg's house but was able to keep himself upright once Professor Dumbledore placed a steading hand on his shoulder.

"Alright there Harry?" He asked getting a nod in return before looking at the fireplace. "Flooing is not my favorite mode of transportation either but alas it is one of the fastest and safest for underage students."

He swished his wand at Harry's clothes transfiguring them into a t-shirt and jeans and cleaning off the soot from the fireplace. He transfigured his own robes into a jogger's suit with a pair of sneaker's causing Harry to stifle his snickers. Harry looked around the room and saw most of Mrs. Figg's cats sitting on the furniture. Just then Mrs. Figg walked into the room.

"Oh hello Albus, Harry." She said before asking, "What brings you two here?"

"Hello Arabella." "Hello Mrs. Figg." They replied.

"We are just going to see Mister and Misses Dursley about Harry's living arrangements this summer." Dumbledore replied before taking out his pocket watch. "Speaking of which, we should be off. Good day Arabella."

Harry and Dumbledore walked out the front door and towards the next block over. Number Four Privet Drive looked just the same as it usually did when Harry was there for the summer. The only difference was that there was a gardener's van parked out in front of the house and a couple of people doing yard work. The workers ignored them so they ignored them in turn. Walking up to the door Harry rang the door bell. There was a sound of shuffling inside before the door was pulled open by Petunia Dursley.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry greeted her coolly.

"What are you doing here?" She spat, while looking around to see if the neighbors had noticed them.

"We are here to discuss the letter you sent young Harry here Mrs. Dursley." Dumbledore replied before Harry could.

"I don't see why we have anything to discuss." Petunia said hatred shining in her eyes.

"I believe we do." Dumbledore said subtly pointing his wand towards her, his eyes hard and serious. "If we could be allowed in to speak."

Petunia bit back her reply when she saw the wand and a little fear entered her eyes.

"_Fine._" She said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." Dumbledore replied before motioning for Harry to follow him in.

Harry himself was fighting hard to keep a smirk off his face when he saw his aunt look fearfully at the wand. He followed Professor Dumbledore into the living and took a seat beside him. Dumbledore waited before Petunia was in the room before conjuring a tea set.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Petunia shook her head no but Harry accepted.

"Cream? Sugar?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Just sugar sir." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and flicked his wand, making two sugar cube jump into Harry's teacup.

"Now as I said the reason we are here is because of the letter that you sent your nephew Harry. You know that there are certain protections here that are only renewed because Harry calls your house home. The protection not only works for him but for your family as well." Dumbledore said.

"We don't need any freak protections here. We never wanted the boy to begin with but we took him in out of the goodness of our hearts. We hoped he was normal but he went and threw away all that we did for him when he accepted to go to your school." Petunia replied. "Where was your protection last year when our precious Dudley was attacked by dementors? No our house is no longer his home."

The air became thick with magic before it completely disappeared. Marking the falling of the protection wards. Dumbledore stood up quaking with anger, his magic swirling around him. Harry didn't think he had ever seen him so angry.

"You stupid, stupid woman! Do have any idea of what you have done?" He demanded, "You have not only put your nephew in danger but also your entire family."

"I don't care and I'll ask you to kindly leave." Petunia spat back, barely standing her ground.

Dumbledore visibly calmed himself before motioning for Harry to stand. They both walked towards the hallway and the front door.

"Wait. I forgot that some of my freak sister and husband's stuff was left here for the boy." Petunia replied before walking out of the room and into the basement. She came back carrying a multi-compartment trunk. "Take this freak stuff with you. I'll not have it in my house."

Dumbledore waved his wand and shrank the trunk before handing it to Harry. Harry quickly slipped in his pocket before opening the front door. He started walking out but noticed that Professor Dumbledore wasn't following, turning around he realized that Professor Dumbledore had more to say to his aunt.

"I don't know how such a good and kind hearted person as Lily could ever have a sister like you. I had hoped that, like a normal family, you would take care of and love your nephew. I guess it was too much to ask for. You know entirely too much about our world so I am going to erase your memories of who your nephew is and everything else about the magical world. You will know that your sister and her family are dead but not what happened. _Obliviate!" _Dumbledore said sadly as he pointed his wand at Petunia Dursley. Her eyes went blank and Dumbledore finally turned around and walked outside with Harry. He waved his wand and muttered a few words shooting a spell at the front door. At Harry's interested gaze he elaborated.

"I just put up a ward that'll last twenty four hours. It will make your uncle and cousin forget anything they know about the magical world and your existence as well." Dumbledore replied.

Harry chuckled before walking back to Mrs. Figg's house. Once they arrived they took the floo back to Professor Dumbeldore's office. When they both got there Dumbledore motioned for Harry to have a seat. Dumbeldore sat down in his chair with a sigh before steapeling his hands and looking over them at Harry.

"It appears Harry that we are going to have to find you somewhere else to live this summer." Dumbledore started before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms,"Unfortunately students are not allowed to stay at Hogwart's during the summer. Not because we don't want them but because the castle needs to be cleaned and fumigated for pests and other problems need fixing. The Burrow is similarly out because the Weasley's will be busy this summer with young Ronald's recovery. Grimmauld Place is also not an option because it will not be known who the owner is until Sirius' will is read. Do you have any ideas Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes.

"Maybe I could stay with Hermione. I'll have to ask her and she'll have to ask her parents of course." Harry said.

"An excellent idea Harry." Dumbledore replied. He watched as Harry's face turned sad a bit, "What's the matter Harry?"

"It's just-I don't know if I should. I would be putting Hermione and the Granger's into more danger by staying there." Harry said.

"Not to worry Harry. If Ms. Granger and her parents agree I could have some wards constructed around their home and office." Dumbledore said chuckling. "I am sure that a couple of Order members can be spared as well to help keep an eye out for things."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied visibly relaxing.

"I cannot apologize enough for making you live with the Dursley's Harry." Dumbledore replied looking quite tired and sad. "I thought that, as family, they would care and nurture you. I hope that you can forgive in the future."

"I-I understand sir." Harry replied looking down at his hands. "I think that I will be able to forgive you sir but I will _never_ forget."

"I understand Harry," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I would not ask you to. Even though I regret some of the things you have had to endure, they have made you into the fine young man I have had the privilege to know."

"I think that I can also forgive you for what happened to S-Sirius as well." Harry said, his voice catching on Sirius' name. "I didn't even know him that long but it still hurts."

"Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "It is not the amount of time that we know someone that determines how much we care for them. It is a cruel fate that has ripped your godfather from you but I am glad that you had the time together that you did. I hope that you will cherish the memories that you have of the two of you together.

When you were born I think that Sirius might have been happier than even James was. Even before you were born James and Lily had promised him that he would be your godfather. He loved you the first time he laid eyes on you and was always very possessive of you. I believe that he once blasted apart a doll of a monkey because he thought it was moving towards you with aggression."

"Then why didn't he take me and raise me like my parents wanted?" Harry asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Sirius might not have made the right decision about going after Peter the night you were attacked. He was just hotheaded sometimes and leaped before he thought. A trait of Gryffindor I believe." Dumbledore said chuckling. "Never doubt that Sirius loved you Harry, because he did, as if you were his own son. I am sorry that you were not able to live together after he escaped but the protections around your Aunt and Uncle's house needed to be recharged. I am afraid that then safety was more important that comfort, especially with the increase of dark activity."

"Did they even work to keep anyone out?" Harry asked.

"Oh my yes." Dumbledore replied, his face serious again. "The wards stopped three kidnapping attempts over the years and four separate attacks on the home between 1982 and 1985."

"Wow." Harry said. "I never knew."

"I know Harry, I know." Dumbledore said standing up. "It was not widely publicized. Now why don't you go and speak with Ms. Granger and then you both can come to me with your decision."

"Yes sir." Harry replied before standing. "Thank you for talking with me sir."

"You are most welcome my boy." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling with the happiness of being to help one of his favorite students. He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before gesturing him out the door.

* * *

The End.


	6. In the Gray of Night Chp 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to Miss Rowling and the WB. My story is being produced for entertainment only and not sale.

Summary:This is a story where Harry kills Voldemort in front of the MoM and gains all of his memories and powers. Harry is betrayed by some close to him and the Ministry. Watch as Harry struggles with becoming an adult and the situations around him. HP/DG

**- - -**

Harry Potter was sitting at Number Four Privet Drive thinking back on the past year away from the muggle world. He had defeated his "arch-nemesis" Lord Voldemort in front of the Ministry of Magic. His grief for Sirius and all the innocent people killed, his love for his family, his hate for Voldemort and utter disdain for the wizarding world all mixed together to form a curse of pure magic utterly destroying Riddle. His magic, memories, and life force were all given to Harry (not that anyone knew that).

Harry knew for a fact that he was now gone forever this time but there were side effects of the transfer however. Harry now had access all of Voldemort's powers and memories. Harry's power had almost tripled and he hadn't even gone through his magical maturity yet. Harry's emotions were also a lot more powerful, causing his magic to fluctuate.

He had come back to Privet Drive because Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea for him to stay there because he was sure that the Death Eater's would want revenge. He didn't know that all the Death Eater's that willingly took the mark were dying since Voldemort's mark drained their lives and magic. It could take up to a couple of months, depending on how powerful the person was, before they died. Harry used his sleep and most of the time during the day to work on his Occlumency and sort through all of Riddle's memories. Most of which Harry could barely stand. He was going to empty most of them into a pensieve then put it under a _Fidelius _charm; nobody need see those memories again.

Harry was by no means squeaky clean but even at the age of eleven Riddle was pretty much thoroughly evil. He probably could have been saved but no one had tried when he was young and by the time they tried it was too late. Harry wept for all of lives and innocence that was destroyed. Going through all of the memories hardened him and his resolve to help others and to rule his own life, but keep in mind that responsibility came with power. He kept his emotions tightly shut behind his now impenetrable shields.

He was able to look through all his experiences and early life and saw that they were a lot alike. Hell Riddle himself had said it; except Dumbledore had caused his, Riddle had been caused by the orphanage. Harry had chosen the the path of mostly light while Riddle chose an evil path, not dark but evil. Harry now understood that 'Dark' didn't automatically mean evil.

Voldemort's mantra of "There is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it." was wrong. "There is no light or dark only intent." was the right mantra. Hell that was the mantra that Merlin himself had taught but it had fallen into obscurity when the ministry began to fear that the common people were becoming too powerful. They then began banning certain rituals and spells and enforcing harsher laws on certain species and magics. They were no longer for the people but for the privileged few.

Harry sat back thinking on his defeat of Lord Voldemort. A part of him felt triumphant and perhaps avenged, but he also felt sad though. He had had to take a life, and he felt sorrow for Tom Riddle. He hated Lord Voldemort but he pitied Tom Riddle; it didn't stop him from taking his wand as a trophy however.

The wand worked just as good as his wand, being it's brother. Letting out a sigh he got up to go to bed, tomorrow was his birthday and he would finally be seventeen. Reaching inside his trunk he pulled out a magical lock. It was about three inches long and one and half inches wide and all you had to do was attach it to a door and tap it with your wand. To unlock it, you tapped it once with your wand and to remove it you tapped it twice. It also came with a built in silencing charm that activated by dragging your wand around the inside of it. He used this instead of spells since he figured that his magic would be going haywire soon and would probably dissipate any spells he did.

**- - -**

Harry woke in the middle of the night to pain that felt like it was ripping through his center. He knew what this was, he was coming into his magical maturity. He started shaking and sweating, then his bed caught fire and burned. Harry screamed out in agony as it only got worse.

His previous meals he had eaten the day before were expelled. It felt as if melted iron was running through his body. Finally after a half hour of the torture he fell blissfully into unconsciousness. The fire had burned out to be replaced by a pulsating aura of power.

**- - -**

Harry awoke to a pounding headache, which the sun shining through his window didn't help. He guessed someone decided to wake him up with early for a birthday present. Getting off of the floor he dressed and stretched his aching back. He noticed that he was farther up from the floor than he had been and his body felt bulkier as well.

He grabbed a pepper-up potion from his trunk, along with a pain reliever. Swallowing them he sighed in relief as his aches dissapated and his head cleared. Sitting down in the middle of his room he dove into his center looking for his magical core. When he found it he was amazed. It was mostly white with a little blue mixed in; there were spots of gray however.

While his core had been a large river before it was now a large lake. He pulled himself out of his center after basking in it's glow and comforting warmth. He wondered what happened to his silencing charm, then he thought that it might have snapped during his maturation. Figuring he'd go out and check what was going on he tapped the lock causing it to open. The door swung open and his uncle stood there red faced.

"Did you need something uncle?" Harry asked subtly pointing his wand at his uncle.

"You should've been up already you little bastard, it's been three days! Why wouldn't your door open? I know you're not allowed to do any of that freaky stuff unless you want to get expelled." Vernon replied.

"Actually didn't Aunt Petunia tell you _Uncle_, I can practice magic now that I'm a legal adult in the wizarding world." Harry said, spitting out the word uncle, with a smirk, "So I won't get expelled if say, I took my revenge on you with the way you've treated me the entire time I've lived here."

"Treated you?" Vernon yelled spittle flying, "We've treated you better than you deserved you freak."

"Hmm." Harry said rubbing his chin before waving his wand at the door causing it to slam shut lock he turned and flashed a feral smile at Vernon, "Now Vernon it's time for some fun._ Petrificus Totalus._"

Vernon's body seized up and he fell to the floor shaking the upstairs.

"_Ragnos."_ Harry chanted.

Vernon began screaming as he felt as if his entire body was covered in paper cuts. Harry canceled it after a minute. Vernon's eyes were darting towards the door.

"Oh don't worry Uncle Vernon nobody can hear you." Harry replied. "I placed a silencing charm around the entire room to be courteous. _Furnunculus. Lugo. Batoack. Confervefacio._"

The first spell caused boils to appear all over Vernon's body, the second spell made Vernon feel as if his whole body was being stabbed by pins. The third spell hit him and bruises began to form on his skin from "punches" and there was a couple of wet snaps made by bones breaking. The last spell was an advanced melting charm, aimed for Vernon's testicles causing them to melt into a sticky and bloody puddle. Harry quickly healed the injury though, he didn't want his uncle dying. Waving his wand again the mess was cleaned off the floor.

"I hope now that you know what it means to abuse and anger a magical adolescent." Harry said to Vernon, getting only a pain filled but still hateful glare in reply.

"Hmm what next?"Harry mused to himself, "_Serpentsortia. . Multipulis engorgio._"

Out of Harry's wand came out four, very venomous snakes who were six feet long and a good foot around.

"_Bite him and inject your poison into him, but just enough to cause extreme pain but not enough to kill him._" Harry hissed in parseltongue.

"_Yes speaker._" They replied before launching themselves at the shaking muggle biting into his soft flesh.

A few seconds later Vernon to scream as it felt like his veins were on fire. The poison made it's way through his system and he began to have seizures. After a minute or so the tremors went down to small shakes. Harry smirked coldly at him.

"_Crucio __praestigiae." _Harry hissed. It would make someone think that they were under the cruciatus curse but it didn't have any side effects except causing pain of course. It was a spell Voldemort had invented in his youth.

"How does that feel Vernon?"He asked his conscience twinged a bit but he wanted vengeance and revenge. Lifting his wand Harry pointed it at Vernon before incanting a spell which would lock the knowledge up what Harry did to him inside his mind. Vernon would be able to access it but nobody else would.

"If you're wondering what I just did uncle I locked the knowledge of what I did in your mind. We wouldn't want anyone to find it now would we." Harry spat.

Vernon was violently shaking from the after effects of the cruciatus.

"_Stupefy._" Harry said stunning Vernon before floating him to his room and dumping him on the bed. Waiving his wand he whispered "_Tempus"_

_**August 4**__**th**__** 9:25 am**_

Walking back in his room he relocked the door before conjuring himself a full length standing mirror. He felt the power pulse inside him before traveling down his arm and into his wand. Instead of the 7'x3' mirror he wanted he got a 10'x6' mirror. Oops, he would definitely have to work on better control since his magical increase. He carefully guided his magic into a shrinking charm until he got it right.

It seemed that Harry's body accommodated for the huge influx of power he had gotten. He now stood an even six foot when he had stood at five foot seven the three days before. His muscles were more toned and his hair had grown a little longer, down to his shoulders, and wasn't as messy anymore. It even had streaks of red in it, only noticeable from certain angles.

His eyes were fixed as well since he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see perfectly well. His eyes really stood out against his pale skin, now that he didn't have to wear hideous glasses, and almost glowed with power. His cheekbones were higher as well and his nose and chin more accentuated. He was definitely going to kill the girls this year he thought with a smirk; he now had the look to go with his fame.

He was definitely going to need some new clothes and things. A tapping at the window interrupted his constant staring at his reflection. He waived his wand lazily, absentmindedly thinking he should pick up a couple of holsters as well, causing the window to fly open. It crashed upwards busting the glass causing Harry to flinch.

Getting annoyed he cast a repairing charm at the window, not only fixing it but the entire wall around it, causing Harry to growl under breath. Looking around the room he noticed that it could use a good repairing anyway so he finished the rest of it. He decided that his room and the furniture within had probably never looked so good. Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on his shoulder.

A bright light filled the room before dying down. Not knowing what it was Harry perused his memories until he came onto a chapter he remembered reading on wizarding familiars in COMC. He had always a special bond with Hedwig and now he had a complete familiar bond with her. He would only be able to send small sentences to her until the bond settled. After that they would be able to "talk" and sense each other's emotions.

_**:Good Hedwig: **_Harry sent down the bond.

_**:Yes my Harry wizard:**_ He received in reply.

Harry was ecstatic. Wizard familiars tended to live as long as their bonded depending on their level of magical power. Hedwig was almost guaranteed to be around for a long time considering how powerful he was. He was very happy since she had been his first friend and present.

Looking over at his desk he saw a few letters on top of it. Sitting in his newly repaired chair with a brand new cushion and all he picked up the letters. Hmm, Neville, Gringott's, two from the Ministry and one from Hogwart's. Harry decided to open the Gringott's one first since he had never received any correspondence from them.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Let me begin by introducing myself, I am Kirtoe Silverclaw, the Potter family manager. I have also taken over the Black family account since you were the main heir of Sirius Orion Black's estate. Since you have reached your majority is time that you take on the responsibilities of Head of the House Potter and Black. This includes taking over all properties, titles and vaults._

_Currently you have six vaults:_

_#17-Potter family vault_

_#25-Black family vault_

_#554-James Potter personal vault_

_#675-Lily Potter personal vault_

_#687-Harry Potter trust vault_

_#600-Sirius Black personal vault_

_It is imperative that you come in and sign papers accepting your new status. Your father never participated in the Wizengamot but left it to his father and later a regent. The regent has since died and the Minister has been using your vote. I am available every day from eight in the morning until seven at night, you need only schedule an appointment._

_Salutations,_

_Kirtoe Silverclaw_

_Potter and Black family manager_

Interesting, he had needed to go to Gringott's anyway so he would be able to stop and talk with his account manager. Pulling out a sheet of parchment he wrote that he would like to meet with him later that day. Next he opened the letter from the ministry wondering what they could want.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Since you have reached your majority you are now eligible to receive an apparition license. Testing for a license is held everyday until five pm. You are also now able to use magic freely outside of school as long as it is within the laws of the Statute of Secrecy. The tracking charm on your wand was severed last night at 12:01 am. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Whitley_

_Department of Underage Wizardry_

_British Ministry of Magic, London_

Another thing to do, good lord, he was going to be busy. Opening the second letter from the ministry he noticed that it was on thicker and nicer parchment. The parchment itself was a pale blue and the message was written in gold ink.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is also my pleasure to inform you that you have been nominated for the Order of Merlin, 1__st__ class. With this prestigious award also comes a reward of a million galleons. You did the wizarding world a great service by destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We would like to show our appreciation so your presence is requested at a press conference on August 25__th__ at 2 pm. _

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Intermediate Minister of Magic_

Amelia Bones had taken over as Minister of Magic after he predecessor, Rufus Scrimgeour, who was killed during the battle at the ministry. She seemed like a fair kind of person but Harry hadn't ever just had a 'chat' with the woman. Even though he knew she was a Hufflepuff in Hogwart's, she was by no means a pushover. Next he opened Neville's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we've never really written to each other but I would like to think that we are friends. I am supposed to be going to Gringott's soon to take over Lordship of the Longbottom family. Long has our two families been allies and I would like to renew that. You have always been fair and honorable and someone I could look up to and I know that my faith in the future of any possible relationship between our two houses is not misplaced._

_I would like to meet you at Gringott's and then I figured that we could go to the clothier's and get our Wizengamot robes. The first session is coming up in three weeks and I figured we had better hurry and get them, if you hadn't already._

_Owl me when you get the chance,_

_Neville_

Harry thought that perhaps he had underestimated Neville through the years. He had been a good friend and he could see him doing a lot of good for the wizarding world. Taking out a new sheet of parchment he began writing his reply.

_Neville,_

_I do indeed consider us to be friends, we have never been the best of friends but I would like to fix that. I can meet you at Gringott's today if that is alright. In regards to an alliance between our houses, I think that together we can go far and do much good. We can discuss it more later. _

_I haven't gotten my robes yet and am in need of getting other clothes as well so I don't see a problem in doing that. I am meeting with my account manager at two this afternoon, that shouldn't take more than two hours so I can meet you in the lobby afterwards._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Folding and sealing the letter he sat it off to the side. Hogwart's, should be his class letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted back for your 7__th__ year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of your class choices including some only available to seventh year. Head Boy for this year is Neville Longbottom and Head Girl is Hannah Abbot. Please choose wisely in your classes and send back your choices by August 15__th__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Hmm might be some new classes he might like._ Harry thought flipping to the second sheet.

_Classes available for Seventh Year, Gryffindor, Harry Potter:_

_Charms_

_Magical Art(Music, painting, sculpting)*_

_Dancing and Etiquette*_

_Transfiguration_

_Magical Law*_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Wizarding Finances*_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Healing*_

_C.O.M.C._

_Divination_

_History of Magic_

_***Additional classes available for Seventh years only.**_

Harry pulled out another sheet and wrote down the classes he wanted. He chose Charms, Transfiguration, D.A.D.A., Potions, Wizarding Finances, healing, C.O.M.C. and Dancing and Etiquette. He dropped Divination, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. He folded and sealed that letter before calling Hedwig over.

"Hey girl. I need for the first one to go to Gringott's, the second to Neville and the last to Hogwart's. Take your time since I don't plan on staying here any longer." Harry said before tying the letters to her lifted leg and lifting her out the window.

Looking around his room he twirled his wand between his fingers before swishing it causing all of his things, including Hedwig's cleaned and shrunken cage, to gather in his trunk neatly packed. Slamming the lid closed his placed a feather light charm on it before walking out of Dudley's second bedroom for the last time. Walking down the stairs he found his cousin sitting in the living room and his aunt looking out trying to spy on the neighbors.

Harry cleared his throat causing his aunt to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want boy?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving. I could say thank you for all that you've done for me but that hasn't been much. You don't like me and made it so I sure the hell don't like you. I thoroughly plan on this being the last time we ever see each other again. So goodbye." Harry said before walking out the door not even waiting for a reply.

He silently walked down Privet Drive enjoying the morning air. He hoped that this was the last time he would ever see Privet Drive. He was wrong, but he would enjoy being wrong this time.

_The End. For Now._


	7. Fairies and Demons Chp 1

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to Ms. Rowling and Warner Bros. Any Oc's are my creation though.

Summary: Harry will be sixteen in this story and Voldemort was resurrected during the third year using the blood of Sirius Black, who escaped. Harry is sixteen and the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts. Basically fourth year plot with Harry in sixth year instead of fourth with Ron, Hermione and everyone else.

"Regular Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Mind Speech'**

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Other spoken languages"**_

**

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry Potter a vampire/lycan hybrid, also known as Rinmyu(Rin-my-you), looked over at the woman lying beside him in bed. She had bubblegum pink hair and was very cute. She was an auror trainee in an apprenticeship with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had met at a club the night before and had a few too many drinks.**

Being a hybrid Harry naturally wasn't as affected as she was but he still didn't mind where things led. He had seen her there a few times in the past week but she was always alone; finally he got bored and this is where things led.

He decided to fetch his clothes and leave before she woke up. No need in an awkward moment he was sure would happen. _Women. _He thought. Sometimes he just couldn't figure them out.

He jotted down a quick note on a napkin in the living room.

_Hey babe,_

_Last night was great, maybe I'll see ya around sometime. My cell number is 524-813-2899.(A/N: I don't know numbers in england so I just made it up.)_

_Rin_

Harry flickered back to his apartment in Northern London. Flickering was a mode of vampire transportation and allowed them to cross almost any ward in existence. He had work to do since he knew people were on his trail; they wanted him to come back to the wizarding world. Not that he hadn't been thinking of going back for a while but he had a few demands first.

He had been dumped by his relatives when he was little after they discovered what he was. He had been born a hybrid. Nobody had known that his father was a vampire and his mother a lycan. Lycans and vampires were usually enemies; but the two had actually fallen in love after his father had saved his mother's life when another vampire tried to kill her. They had been allowed to go to a magical school since they were taught at an early age how to mask their scents so that no one knew what they were.

Lycans are different than werewolves and considered themselves above them. The werewolf clans usually have at least one if not two lycans to lead them. Lycans are physically stronger than werewolves and heal at a faster rate but are still susceptible to silver. They are also able to transform pretty much at will as well as they get older or are powerful enough magically.

Harry being a hybrid of the two was not as susceptible to sunlight and silver and was born able to transform. In fact as a small child he transformed when he was angry. Luckily one of the first things he learned was to control it through Occlumency. Harry had emerald green eyes but when he was angry they would turn into glowing bluish-green.

The unique thing about him was that he actually had bat like wings that he could retract into and out of his back pretty much at will. When transformed his eyes and skin would turn completely black and all of his teeth and fingernails would transform into pointy fangs and claws. He was also able to utilize his claws in his human shape without going through the transformation as well.

After being dumped Harry had been found by a pack of lycans and some vampires which were actually his family. They had been able to get along for the sake of the child, their kin. He was shunned by a few on each side that thought him an abomination but neither side could deny that he was powerful. He had been given a muggle and magical education while growing up. He read about anything he could get his hands on and pushed himself to prove that he was powerful and show that he was worth something, not only to himself but the world.

* * *

A week later he was having a drink in a local pub when a man in all black sat down beside him.

"I suppose it was time eh Severus?" Harry asked having caught his scent when he walked in the door.

"I'm afraid so kid. You knew this day would come." The man replied without his usual sneer.

Harry had met Severus Snape a few years back when he found a letter from mother saying that if he ever needed help he should contact him; as he had been one of her best friends in school and a half vampire. At first Snape had shown nothing but contempt for him but after he figured out he wasn't like his father they had actually gotten along fairly well. After the years they became friends but he was still a snarky git and still called Harry a arrogant brat.

Harry sighed, then stood up and led him to a more private booth, "I've been thinking about coming back for a while now. Tell your boss I have a few demands though. I want to be sorted like everyone else, not automatically put into Gryffindor, I wouldn't put it past the old man to try. I will wear my own clothes not some stupid school robes, and I will pick my own classes. Plus I want unrestricted access to all the knowledge of Hogwarts."

"You think he will give in to all that?" Severus asked.

"He'd better I don't need this shit, they need me. You know how to get a hold of me if you need something." Harry said standing up.

"Of course." Severus said nodding.

Harry paid for the drinks and left to return to his apartment. When he got back he reactivated his offensive wards and sat down on his couch. He went to pick up his remote but was interrupted by his familiar Osiris.

"_Where did you go master?"_ He asked.

"_I had to meet Severus. I told him the deal so hopefully Dumbledore will agree._" Harry replied.

"_Severus..._" Osiris said with a snicker, well as much of a snicker as a snake could make, "_He didn't want to come and see me? How very rude! Humans these days!_"

Harry chuckled after Osiris mentioned Severus. They had never gotten along even from the moment they met. It might have had something to do with Severus stepping on Osiris' tail and then him biting Severus on the ankle. Luckily Osiris hadn't injected him with venom because he was one of the most deadly snakes in the world, a black mamba.

"_I met him down at the pub. Our conversation was short and to the point._" Harry said.

"_Leave some mice out would you...I didn't get any earlier with that overblown bloody pigeon Horus ate them!_" Osiris grumbled.

Harry had to laugh laughed, the pigeon was in fact Horus, his falcon. The aforementioned falcon was glaring at them having heard his name hissed out by Osiris.

"Don't worry Horus...I'm sure you can get him back later." Harry said with a snicker.

Horus screeched something out that sounded suspiciously like laughter, and dark at that. Harry shuddered, he didn't want to get on Horus' bad side again. He had done that once forgetting to get Horus his favorite food, liver, and had soundly been pecked and scratched on the head.

"_We are going to be off to Hogwarts. I have to admit I have always wanted to see the castle. I will of course be taking you with me. Rumor has it that they are hosting the Triwizard Tournament thisss year. Not that I really plan on entering. I think that it would be in your best interest if you left Horus alone for a while, it sounds like he is planning something._" Harry said to Osiris.

"_Stupid featherbrained bird."_ Osiris could be heard muttering as he slithered out of the room.

Harry chuckled as he watched him go. Just as he was about to leave the room a raven he recognized as Severus' flew in with a note attached. The raven, named Jaquelin, only liked Harry and Severus and glared or pecked at anyone who got too close.

"Hello Harry." Jaquelin said.

"Hello Jaquelin." Harry replied. "A note from Severus? That was fast."

The raven gave him a look that said 'duh'

Harry took the note after petting her feathers a bit. She cawed lowly in his ear, pecked it lightly in affection once this flew out of the window again.

_Arrogant brat who is the bane of my existence,_

_The old man has agreed to your conditions. He doesn't know about your "afflictions" and I wasn't inclined to tell him as such. I will meet you at my home on the 31__st__ then we will travel to the school on the 1__st__. You are already keyed into the wards, so there shouldn't be any worries._

_**Severus**_

_P.S. Don't forget to lock that blasted snake up._

* * *

Harry walked to his room and started packing his things after reading his letter. He was going to have to go and talk to his clans and tell them that he was going to Hogwart's. He made sure that he all of his regular clothes and "toys". He strapped on two modified flat black desert eagles on the holsters on his thighs.

He made sure he his extra clips attached to his modified holsters on his lower back. He slid his mithril long sword he was given for his fourteenth birthday by his aunt into the special pocket in his basilisk hide jacket that held more than it should. He put on his modified bulletproof vest(muggle vest with basilisk hide lining) and leather mesh gloves. He shrank his two trunks, turning them into keys and slipped them on his fingers.

He strapped his two unregistered wands into their holsters on his forearms. The right one had his 11" Holly with phoenix feather. His left was a specially made one. It was 10" ivory and black ash mixed. It had basilisk venom, a fang a lycan and vampire( both from a member of his clans), and a hair from a war unicorn.

He told Horus to go to Severus' house and Osiris slithered up his leg and settled around his chest. Harry quickly disillusioned him so he wouldn't be seen by muggles.

He quickly locked up his apartment and put a preservation ward on it, so it would stay clean while he was away. He didn't like the idea of owning a house elf. Outright slavery was wrong in his opinion; not that he didn't see how useful they were.

He walked down to the car port below his apartment building and got onto his new motorcycle. As soon as he had bought it he put all kinds of charms on it. Including anti-crash, speed(allowing him to go over 300 mph), a flying charm, invisibility, shrinking charm, a charm so it would never need gas, temperature regulating charm, which kept the rider comfortable no matter how hot or cold out it was, and a cushioning charm on the seat. It was black and had a silver dragon painted on the gas tank with green flames coming out of it's mouth. When in a magical area the dragon and flames would move, flying around the tank.

Taking off he tapped it with his wand he spoke "Coven". The motorcycle jerked forward a little and the scenery blurred around him. When he stopped he was in front of a large mansion with an wrought-iron gate in front. A couple of security guards waved him through as soon as they seen who it was. Harry parked beside his "aunt's" new red BMW roadster. He walked to the door and was let in by one of the butlers. He had to immediately duck a curse sent for his head and had both his wands out as he hit the floor and came out of his roll.

"Good job kid, gotta keep you on your toes." A man dressed in an expensive suit said. He was tall, around six foot eight with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Of course I'm good Jeremy, when haven't I been?" He said with a cocky smile before walking up and giving him a one armed hug.

"I still remember a little boy we found who didn't know shit about fightin'." Jeremy said.

"I don't know, I think your memory might be getting faulty in your old age. I mean what are you now? 500?" Harry said while laughing at the face Jeremy made.

"I'll have you know I am only 487 and my memory is just fine brat." He said taking a swipe at Harry's head, who nimbly stepped out of the way.

"Yeah. Yeah. Where's my aunt at?" Harry asked.

"She should be in her study." Jeremy said before walking off.

Harry walked up the wide stairs alert and ready. He walked down the long hallway before coming to a set of double doors. He thought about just entering and trying to sneak up on his aunt but then thought better of it since what happened last time. He winced at the memory before politely knocking.

"Come in." He heard a female voice say from within. He turned the knob and walked in. There was his aunt sitting at her desk. She had long black hair, pale porcelain skin, and sharp gray eyes. She looked up as he entered and smiled before standing and walking over to him and pulling him into a strong hug.

"Hello Rin. What brings you here today?" She asked.

"Hello Aunt Amber. Do I really need a reason to visit my favorite aunt?" He replied with a smirk.

Amber laughed at him and before raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to explain.

Harry sighed then told her about his last week and things.

"Well I don't really want you to go but I know that it's important to you. I know that you don't need my permission to go but I glad that you spoke with me about it." Amber said.

They talked for a few hours before Harry left to go to Severus' house. A few hours later he found the cottage Severus spent his summer's in. It was pretty good sized with two stories, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms among the other assorted rooms.

He shut off his bike as he saw Severus open the door and step out on the porch. Harry walked up and they shook hands.

"How did it go with your aunt?" Severus asked as he and Harry sat down in chairs in front of the fireplace in his lounge.

"Not too bad. She doesn't really like that I'm going to Hogwart's but she said that it was really my decision." He said.

"I hope you aren't too bored at Hogwart's. I might have you assist me with some potions since I can't rely on those dunderheads at school. At least I know that you're good at potions." Severus snarked.

"Of course I am!" Harry said with his cocky smile.

"Arrogant brat!" Severus snarled good naturedly.

"Whatever." Harry replied eloquently waiving his hand dismissively.

Osiris decided it was time to slither onto Harry's shoulder.

"_Hello Severus."_ He hissed.

"I thought I told you to lock that beast up!" Severus said while glaring at Osiris.

"Come now Severus, Osiris only bit you because you stepped on his tail." Harry spoke, fighting laughter.

"He's a menace that's what he is." Severus muttered before standing and walking up the stairs.

"_Wow Osiris if I knew that was all it took for Severus to leave me alone I would have brought you out before._" Harry said with a snicker.

"_I am glad I please and amuse you master._" Osiris said sarcastically.

Harry walked upstairs after Severus and fell into bed in the guest room.


	8. A New Way of Life Chp 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this story. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and anything to do with it, mores the pity. I am merely playing in her sandbox. Enjoy the ride with me and be mindful not to eat any of the brown clumps.

"_Parseltongue"_

_'Thoughts'_

_'**Mental Speech'**_

"Regular Speech"

"_Spell_"

A/N: This story features a vampire!Harry. The pairing will be Harry/Tonks, perhaps more in the future. I don't know how far I plan on going with this since I only have two chapters written. Catch ya'all later.

* * *

He had been a vampire for almost two years now, he could honestly say he had been apprehensive at first but then he finally accepted what he was and he was a lot happier in the long run. It would soon be his seventeenth birthday officially marking him as an adult in the wizarding world. Dumbledore would no doubt send people to retrieve him once the clock struck midnight.

He watched out his window and waited; soon enough a member of the Order of the Phoenix took off their invisibility cloak and climbed off the back wall. That's when all hell broke loose, their was a loud series of '_pops'. _He couldn't believe the idiocy of the people, they were loud enough to wake the neighbors. Harry watched but none of the neighbors stirred, so he figured they must have put up a wide area silencing charm. People in black robes and white masks apparated in and surrounded the order member. The order member appeared to be holding their own at first but in the end there was just too many.

_Damn my saving people thing. _Harry thought as he jumped out his bedroom window and softly landed with inhuman grace. He rushed forward and sliced through a couple death eaters throats and ripped off the arms of another. He launched himself at the final two knocking them down. One of them crawled away as he turned his attention to the one he landed on. They took the chance to apparate away while he wasn't looking.

Harry looked down at the person under him; the blond, almost white, hair of Lucius Malfoy. He knocked his death eater mask and looked into his pale eyes.

"Potter what are you doing? My master will kill you." Malfoy spat.

That was as far as he got before Harry back handed him across the face.

"I think not my dear Lucius." Harry said sinking his fangs in his throat and taking a drink. Raising his hand, his claws extended and he ripped out his throat leaving him to choke to death.

He looked over at Tonks' battered body, he could tell that she wasn't going to make it even if he took her to St. Mungo's. He made the decision that would change both their lives forever. He picked her up and his form flickered before disappearing. Flickering was a transportation method used by vampires and it allowed them to appear and disappear anywhere unless it was specifically warded against.

* * *

Once he arrived he laid her down in one of the guest rooms and took a seat next to the bed.

"Zippy!" He called, a small house elf in a black and white striped dress popped into the room.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" She asked.

"Zippy I need you to pop over to my Aunt and Uncle's home and grab my stuff and when you get back could you clean up our guest here? She will be living here until further notice." Harry commanded.s

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir." Zippy replied as she bowed deeply and popped away.

Harry waved his hand summoning a chair from across the room. He sat down and took a hold of the side of Tonks' head and slowly let his power drift into her body. Healing her a bit so that she could safely wake up. He pulled a necklace from around his neck that controlled the glamors to keep him looking like a mortal wizard. He watched her eyes fluttering open and a moan of pain escaped her mouth.

"He-hello?" she asked.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Tonks. Welcome to my home." he said waiving his hand around the room.

"Who-who are you?" She asked shakily.

Harry chuckled, "It's me Tonks, Harry. You're probably wondering why I look so different and pale?" Harry said.

Tonks only nodded. Harry leaned in towards her ear as if to tell her a big secret.

"Try not to freak out...but I'm a vampire Tonks." He replied.

"But...but how?" She asked.

"The normal way I quite assure you." He replied sarcastically, "My guard wasn't always around when I needed them. I was attacked one night in the park by a sadistic and cruel vampire named Isabelle Amanzi. I didn't even have time to respond before I was turned. Not to worry though I killed her when she least expected it; tore her still beating heart out of her chest." He said with feral grin, his eyes flashing with dark pleasure,

"Oh Harry..." Tonks said her voice sad but weak.

"It's alright Tonks it done and over with. Now I would never force this curse on to someone else...so I'm going to give you the choice I never had...You're going to die Tonks and there's no one else who can save you. I don't want to see someone I care about hurt. I'm begging you Tonks let me save you." Harry said in a strained voice as her back arched in pain again.

"O...Okay Harry...please help me." She said through pained breathes.

Harry lifted her back slightly and pushed her head to the side. He slowly extended his fangs and he punctured her neck and drinking her life blood. He drank until he was confident enough that enough of his saliva got into the wound. He licked her neck causing the puncture wounds to close. He reached down and slit his wrist and lowered it to her lips. She immediately latched on to his wrist, allowing his blood to flow down her throat. Harry moaned as she fed from his wrist.

He finally started feeling a little light headed and had to tear his wrist away from her mouth. She fell back on the bed and her back arched and her eyes became fully dilated.

She cried out in pain as her spasms shook her body. Harry placed a cool palm on her forehead.

"Shh Tonks...it'll all be over soon. It's just your mortal shell dying. When you wake up you'll be new, and immortal, and we shall always have each other." Harry said soothingly.

He watched her drift into an uneasy sleep at first before her breathing slowed. He got up and walked to the door. His childe would be hungry in the morning and he would have to explain her new life to her.

* * *

_The End. For Now._


	9. Guardian of MagicPrologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros. It is meant for entertainment only and not sale.

Summary: Harry Potter has a twin brother William,the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore convinces Lily and James to give up Harry since he is thought to be a squib. He is however taken after arriving at the Dursley's. Loki, an ancient is sent by the Council of Magic, who watch over the entire universe to retrieve Harry. Harry grows up trained for an even greater destiny of the boy-who-lived...as the Guardian of Magic.

--

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, apparated to the property of the Potter's. The sight that met him would stay with him for many years. Flashes of magic were shining all over the yard from the failing wards. He didn't know what could have caused this but it had to be powerful magic. He walked up to the yard to see Peter Pettigrew's body lying on the ground dead by a killing curse.

He quickly walked up and pushed open the front door and was greeted by the sight of Lily openly crying over her two children and James looking as if his entire world had fallen apart around him. James started getting up from his seat when he saw Albus before Albus held up his hands.

"Please have a seat, my boy. There's no need to get up on my account. Can you tell me what happened this evening?" He asked gently.

"He betrayed us Albus. I can't believe he betrayed us." James muttered in a fury laced voice. "That disgusting rat Pettigrew betrayed us to Voldemort. We went over to Padfoot's apartment for supper and left Peter with Harry and William. We thought he was our friend, but apparently not. We came home because we felt the wards failing and found Peter dead, but the boys were still upstairs. William was crying and Harry was asleep. William seemed to have a squigly lined scar carved into his forehead and Harry had a half moon on his right cheek."

Dumbledore leaned forward to investigate and found the marks on the boys. He could feel dark magic radiating off of both marks.

He rubbed his beards chin before casting a spell over them causing him to let out a 'hmm'.

"It appears that William has survived the killing curse, blocking and saving his brother. The curse rebounded and struck Lord Voldemort, destroying his body. He shall be hailed a hero, the Boy-Who-Lived. I do not truly believe that Tom has been destroyed as he has ventured further towards the goal of immortality than any other witch or wizard before. He will need to be trained to fight not only Lord Voldemort if he is ever to return, but other dark wizards that would kill him for the fame of killing Lord Voldemort's destroyer." Albus said.

He waved his wand again checking their magical cores, Williams seemed to be mostly okay if not just slightly off. What struck him as odd is that the test showed that Harry had no magical core at all, it was as if it just disappeared. A frown marred his face while his brows furrowed.

"What is it Albus?" Lily asked afraid something was wrong with her sons.

"William's magical core seems to be fine but Harry; I would like to have Poppy check the results of this spell but it appears that Harry no longer has a magical core. I don't know how or why this happened but it has." Albus said. "He is effectively lower than a squib, I can barely get any kind of magical reading off of him."

Lily gasped and started sobbing again.

"I will leave you alone to settle your family affairs and will talk to you in a couple of days, be well child." Albus said as he hugged Lily then shook James hand before disappearing with a slight '_pop_'.

_-Two days later-_

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo network into Potter Manor where Lily and James had immediately moved their family to. Poppy Pomphrey followed through shortly after him. Lily and James came in and greeted them before taking them to the twin's room. Madam Pomphrey immediately set to work on medical scans for both boys.

"It seems that both your sons are perfectly healthy. Unfortunately Albus' diagnosis of Harry was correct, he is a squib or at least nearest to one we can tell." She said sorrow clearly written on her face.

James wrapped his arms around his wife as she sobbed into his chest. He had hoped against hope, but alas, his son was a squib. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. The Potter family had never cruel to squibs born into their family however, so he wasn't really ashamed.

They usually sent them out into the muggle world to be adopted after setting up an account to help them with financial problems. That was what they would do with Harry except perhaps he could go and live with Petunia. She was a squib and would hopefully take pity on him since he didn't have magic. They hoped that he might be able to grow up to live a happy and normal life.

--

Lily Potter had made all of the arrangements with her sister Petunia; all they had to do was drop off their son and they would take care of him. They had Sirius come over and watch William why they took Harry to the Dursley's. They had already packed a suitcase for Harry with clothes and toys that wouldn't look out of place in the muggle world. Walking up the sidewalk Lily knocked on the front door of Number Four.

The door was opened by Petunia Dursley. Her watery blue eyes narrowed when they landed on the Potter's before her face took on a look of indifference.

"Lily, Potter." She said tightly.

"Petunia." Lily and James spoke.

"Do come in before the neighbor begin to wonder why I have two strangers on my doorstep carrying a baby and a suitcase." Petunia said.

Lily and James stepped past Petunia when she stepped out of the way. She quickly closed the door behind them before motioning them into the living room. Taking a seat across from each other Lily set Harry's carrier down in between them on the coffee table. Pulling off the blanket Petunia looked down at the baby sleeping in the carrier.

His black hair was as mussed as his father and he had a half moon shaped scar on his right cheek that seemed inflamed. She couldn't see his eyes since he was asleep but she was sure that he had her sister's green eyes.

"You said that you'll send monthly payments to help take care of expenses and things. Vernon just doesn't make enough at his job to support four." Petunia said in a faux caring voice.

"Of course Petunia." Lily replied seeing right through her sister.

"We'll take our leave." James said before standing up and picking up his son and kissing his brow, "Goodbye champ your mother and I love you."

Lily took Harry from James as silent tears flowed from her eyes.

"Oh Harry baby I love you so much but we want you to have a better life." She said before handing him to Petunia and fleeing the house.

"Thank you for everything Petunia." James said.

Petunia merely nodded her head in return.

--

In another dimension The Council of Magic was convening.

"The boy has potential but he needs training that humans can't provide. If he's going to protect Earth and Magic he needs our help." An old man with a long flowing white beard said.

"I agree." A man with black hair and blue eyes said.

"All in a agreement?" The head councilman asked.

All of the hands were raised.

"Now to contact Loki..."

--

"Why do I always get the crap jobs?" A man with flowing red hair and gray eyes grumbled. He wasn't someone anyone living on Privet Drive would consider normal especially since he was wearing pure white robes, was carrying a piece of long white wood almost six foot in height and talking to himself. He stopped in front of Number Four before hurrying up the walk. He tapped the door with piece of wood causing it to open silently.

He walked inside and looked around sneering at the interior. It was so _plain_ and had no personality at all. He whispered a few words causing a light to glow on the top of the shaft of wood. The light shined before connecting to something through the cupboard door under the stairs. Opening the door he let the light shine into the small space. Inside he found the child he had been sent to collect.

Reaching inside he picked up the child before securing him in the crook of his arm. Closing the outside door he made his way down the sidewalk of Number four again. He walked down the road until they got to a dead end where they promptly disappeared with a shimmer of light.

_The End, For Now._


End file.
